Unknown fate
by mermaid12108
Summary: Clary and jace are fine, romance wise. Right? Clary is hurt in a fight and she is not recovering as she should. Is there more than she's letting on? This will take their relationship to the next level. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1 Hurt

**Hey guys, its mermaid12108, back again! I hope you like my new story, unknown fate. Please tell me what you think! I'll accept angry rants, Happy reviews, anything! Please tell me what you think. Good or bad?**

**So, without Any more wait, here is unknown fate.**

_Unknown fate_

Jace POV:

I lashed out at the vampire. He snarled and leaped at me. My seraph blade sliced straight through his neck, sending his head to the floor with a thump. Disgusting.

Izzy lashed out with her whip, and connected with something. That something was my hand. "Damn it, Izzy," I said.

"Oops. Sorry jace."

I sighed and rubbed my wrist, which now had a faint pink line forming around it from where the whip had been.

I looked around the room at all the shadowhunters. There were bodies of various rouge vampires on the ground. I looked over at Alec. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yep."

Iz was fine.

"Clary?" She winched as she got up.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

We all headed toward the door. We started walking down the alley, which smelled strongly of cat pee. Gross. Clary was walking slowly in the back. I let Iz and Alec go ahead while I dropped into step beside clary. Her eyes were downcast, and I figured she was lost in her own thoughts. I wished I could join her. The Angel only knew what she was thinking. I nudged her shoulder, and she looked up at me as If noticing me for the first time.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey."

"I need to talk to you about something. In private."

I was confused. And more than a little worried "Okay, well we're alone now lets talk."

"No, not right now. At the institute."

"Okay," I said. Clary started coughing, and I looked over at her. She cleared her throughout, as if to say, _I'm fine. _But her body betrayed her. A powerful, brisk wind blew by us, making her hair fly back. She pulled her leather coat closer around her body. She winced as she did that, and touched her stomach, And I noticed it was not only sliced in the middle, but the area around it was dark. Clary pulled her hand away, and it was bright red with blood. She moaned, and fell to her knees, and then she fell onto her back. I leaned over her and looked at her extremely pale face, her hair with the new green highlights in it was the only color besides her clothes. "Clary? Clary!' I said as her eyes drifted shut, against her own wishes, and her head lolled to the side. Isabelle and ale came rushing over and knelt on either side of clary. I shook her shoulders gently. "Clary?" I asked softly. "CLARY!"

Her pulse was weak and rapid. That was not good at all. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could for the institute, Isabelle and Alec trailing behind me.

Clary POV: Clary stirred at the burn of a stele on her neck.

But she didn't want to wake up. Not yet.

When she did wake, she found herself starring into her lovable lions gold eyes. Her Jace. He looked at her with a mixture of love and worry. "Hey." She said softly.

His entire face lit up into a grin. "Hey, beautiful."

It was then that she realized exactly where she was. She was in jacks room, everything except the bed tidy.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asked her.

"Fine, actually."

"What _happened_?" He said in a low voice.

"I just got bitten by a demon. Thats all."

"Well, yes, I could kinda tell that, But you _passed out_. Why?"

She said the first thing that came to mind. "Blood loss."

He looked like he didn't believe her. After all, it wasn't true.

She untangled herself from the covers and walked across the room. She rummaged through her green canvas bag and pulled out two boxes wrapped in giftwrap, one tiny one, and one medium sized one.

She walked back to the bed and sat down, the old springs creaking under her weight. She handed the first box to jace. "Happy birthday!" She said with a big grin.

He smiled and opened it. It was an electric photo frame with pictures of her and ace, him, izzy, and ale, him with church, and many more. She had even included one of him and max."I love it." He said.

She smiled and pulled the tiny book from behind her back. She took a deep breath and handed it to him. He opened it, and pulled out the little green pacifier inside. He looked at it confused, and then looked at her with the same confused expression.

Another deep breath. "Jace, I'm pregnant."

**OOOHHHHH bet you weren't expecting that! Haha. I'm almost as mean as cassie clare.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm there for you

**Hey guys Its chapter two! I hope you like it, I wrote it on paper in science, math, and writing class today, so it may be a little short. If it's not, I decided to include more. How do you think jace will react? **

**Heres chapter 2:**

**The end of the last chapter: **_"…Another deep breath. "Jace, I'm pregnant." " _

_Unknown fate_

Clary POV:

Jace stared at the object in his hands for a long time, and the tears that had been threatening to spill over did, Clary let them, not bothering to wipe them away. Jace looked up at her. "Hey," he said softly brushing the tears away with his thumb. "Whats wrong?" He asked, worry in his eyes. She sniffled, "Damn hormones." She said laughing under her breath.

"So you're really-"

"Yea."

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. If it weren't for his strong arms around her, she felt as if her world would tilt of its axis. She smelled against his shoulder, knowing he'd always be there for her and the other way around. Regretfully, she pulled away from his warm embrace. She got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I've been meaning to ask izzy something."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." She said and left.

Clary walked down the hallway, and church made a yowl of protest when she stepped over him. "Good to see you to, old guy." She muttered and knocked on Isabelle's wooden door. She could hear mummers through the door. She opened the door just a crack, glad it didn't make any noise. Simon stood in the middle of the room, putting his coat on. Isabelle was on her bed, braiding her long, raven black hair into a braid. "…Just don't see why you guys are fighting. You two are like legos. When you get stuck together, no one can pull you apart. She's your best friend. Just talk to her about it."

Simon sighed, and replied with: "She's just been acting so weird lately. Like, the other day, when we were playing halo, And eating doritto's, she just got up, out of no where, went to the bathroom, and puked her guts out. We got into this stupid fight about it, I was worried about her, but she insisted she was fine."Clary looked down at her bloodied boots guiltily. She didn't mean to make simon worry. She didn't even notice when he strode over and opened the door the rest of the way to let himself out, causing her to fall. With a yelp of surprise She landed in a heap on The floor,throwing her arms protectively around Her stomach before the impact came."Clary!" Simon shouted. He helped her up, and she turned to face him. "Simon, can I talk to you later?"

"Uh…sure."

He smiled and then left, leaving the two girls by themselves in the room.

"What the hell Clary! You scared me! Not now, earlier. But, still!"

"Sorry. Did you tell simon what happened?"

"No. There's no need to worry him further."

Clary nodded. "Okay, what i'm about to ask you it took me a lot of time to gather up the courage to say, So just let me get it out. Please."

Isabelle nodded.

"Isabelle, Sophia lightwood, will you be my parabatti?"

Isabelle looked genially shocked, but quickly recored herself. "YES!" She screamed and threw her arms around Clary. Clary hated Isabelle's smothering hugs, but this time she let her, hugging her back tightly.

Clary Walked up the iron stairs up to simon and Jordan's apartment. Jordan answered, Yawning and running a hand over his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey clary."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. Is simon here?" He nodded and motioned for her to come in.

"Yo! Simon!"

"What?!"

"Theres a chick here to see you!" Clary heard pounding footsteps in the hallway and simon skidded to a stop in front of them, slipping in his socks.

"Oh. Hey, Clary."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

Once they were in his room, he sat down on his bed. "Clary-" She held a hand out, Stopping him before he could say anything else. "Don't. I need to say this before i lose my nerve."

He nodded in response, and she continued. "I said I was fine. I lied."

tears stung at the backs of her eyes, but she ignored them. "I'm pregnant, simon." She whispered. "And I really need my best friend with me right now. I'm so scared."

He pulled her against him, trying to calm her. "Have you told jace?"

She nodded against his soft green t-shirt that said, 1-800-I'm-A-NERD.

"It'll be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way."


	3. Chapter 3 Parabatti

**Okay, it has been requested I do the end of chapter 2 in simon's point of view. So, Immortalprincess45, here you go: **

_Simon pressed the X button on his keyboard repeatedly, throwing his spell at the dark wizard. The dark wizard, who's name was GA_WOD_556, moved his hands, and a red dragon descended over simon's character, blowing green fire all over him, killing him. "Dammit." That was the 3rd time this day that that user had defeated him. He scooted away from the desk, spinning around in his computer chair. "Yo! Simon!" Jordan yelled from the front door. Simon could tell with his vampire hearing. "There's a chick here to see you!" That had to be isabelle. Simon ran down the hall. And came face face with clary. She was wrapped up in a scarf, hat, boots, coat, and jeans. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold. _

_Not what he was excepting. "Oh. Hey, clary."_

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Once they were in his room, he sat down on his bead. There was a lot for them to talk about. "Clary-" He started, but she held out a hand, silencing him. _

_"Don't. I need to say this before I lose my nerve." Okay…_

_"I said I was fine. I lied." He knew that. Her voice shook when she whispered. _

_"I'm pregnant, simon." Whoa, wait, what? "And I really need my best friend with me right now. I'm so scared." Without a word, he got up and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't believe it. Clary? Pregnant? And at 17. Well, she was almost 18. Then one important thought came to mind. "Have you told jace?" He mummered into her hair. She nodded. Her tears were wetting his shirt, but he didn't care. _

_"It's okay. I'll be there for you every step of the way." And he meant it._

_"Wanna watch me kick some dark wizard ass?"_

_"Duh."_

**I Am currently in school and am also writing like 30 stories at once. I want to say, If you have any story ideas, that you want published, for ANY fandom, let me know. Even if I haven't read it, I will read it. I really am open to any requests. Just let me know in an review or pm. I hope you enjoy chapter 3! (And yes I made luke and jocelyn parabatti.)-Mermaid12108**

Clary woke up to a huge wave of nausea. Jace had one arm draped over her, his hand on her stomach. She would have loved to stay there, if not for her dinner threatening to come up. She bolted for the bathroom, and emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she rested her hot cheek against the cool seat.

She got up, filled a cup with water and rinsed the foul taste out of her mouth. Clary had always hated being sick. It was going to be a long 9 months. She also brushed her teeth, just for good measure. She went over and checked her phone, which was still in her bag. She had 13 missed calls from her mom. Whoops. She also had a text from simon. It read: **Good luck! Iz won't shut up about the whole thing. -Simon **

She smiled. Today was the day of her and isabelle's parabatti ceremony. She walked into the bathroom, stripping of her clothes, and stepping into a hot shower.

When she got out, jocelyn was on jace's bed, garment bag in hand. She still hadn't told her mom she was pregnant. Jocelyn smiled when clary came out, and walked up to her. "I wore this to my parabatti ceremony, and now I want you to wear it to your's." She said, placing the bag in clary's arms. And then she left. Clary unzipped the bag, and found the dress inside. It was beautiful. It was tight ribbon work at the top, with gold chains for straps that shimmered in the light. the bottom was several layers of sheer green fabric that shimmered with gold when it caught the light. The whole dress, she thought, looked like an upside down flower. She loved it. Before putting the dress on, she ran her hands over her tiny baby bump. She was going to have to tell everyone soon. She put the dress on, and Ran a comb through her tangled mess of hair, clipping it up.

Now she was ready.

Clary gripped her mothers stele in her sweaty hand. As the consul told them the vow of parabatti in latin, they repeated it back to him. The carpet under them had the counsul symbol; four interlocking C's. Clary steeped forward and dew the parabatti rune on the side of Isabelle's neck. The rune glowed, and faded, to its permanent state. Isabelle stepped forward, her dark red dress swishing around her ankles. Clary was used to the burn of the stele by now, so it didn't bother her. When isabelle stepped back,she smiled-and then that smile vanished, and her eyes widened. "What?" She just continued to stare at her. "What?" she asked again. She then noticed that she was about a foot taller then isabelle. Thats because she was floating. She was also glowing. Everything on her had a golden hue to it. Even her hair and eyes. Her runes especially, they blazed with golden light. Suddenly, heat, like blissful fire seemed to curl up from her toes, all the way to her hairline. Then, all of a sudden, blazing whiteness, so intense it was the only thing she could focus on. Then it was gone, and she dropped to the floor like a stone, her head cracking painfully against the granite, her stele sliding from her hand, across the floor. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Girl on heavenly fire

**Chapter song: Bones -MS MR**

**Okay, so have you guys ever seen the movie **_The First Time_** or **_Now You See Me ? _

**Because they're both awesome. **_The First Time_** is a little mature, but is awesome. So, Clary's dream, well, it's more of a memory, is a little OOC, because it's based on that movie. Enjoy! **

_Clary pulled her curly hair into a ponytail. Then there was a knock at the door. It was jace. She smiled at him, and opened the door wider, letting him in. Luke and her mom were up at luke's farmhouse. They both sat down on the couch, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You look like you've got something on your mind. Whats wrong?"_

_"I keep thinking what my life would be like if I never met you. Would I go to collage? Get a job? I just…" She sighed covering her hands with her face. "I just wish I knew what would've happened. It was so much easier when life was..normal. I probably would've ended up an artist or something. But…"_

_"But?"_

_"But then I never would've met you. And I never would've fallen in love." _

_He turned her toward him. And his lips met hers. She pulled away and looked right into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her lips met his again, this time more fiercely. His fingers tangled in her hair, taking her ponytail out. His hands trailed up her nearly bare legs, she barely managed to catch her breath, only pausing to pull jace's shirt off and toss it to the ground before their lips met once again. Her fingers ruffled through his soft golden curls. She breathed in the scent of him, and his hands trailed under her shirt, pulling it over her head. His narrow hip bones pressed into her waist, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling against his lips when he picked her up and led her to her bedroom, planting kisses on the nape of her neck. She shivered with delight, and shed her shorts. She couldn't help the way her cheeks flamed up when she stripped down to her bra and underwear. Jace's hands trailed up her back unclasping her bra as he leaned over her on the bed. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, lust clear in his eyes. _

_She answered him by smashing her lips with his and pulling him closer if that was even possible. She loved jace. And tonight she was going to show him just how much. _

**Jace POV: **

Jace rushed to clary's side, panic coursing through him. He reached out to touch her arm, but yanked his hand back immediately. Her skin was burning hot. He had only felt this amount of heat on a person before and that was when…

Heavenly fire. He scooped her up in his arms, ignoring the fact that his skin was burning, and rushed towards the institute's infirmary, brother zachriah, jocelyn, and Isabelle hot on his heels. He laid clary down on the bed and took her hand in his. Brother zachriah stood still for a moment, and then raised his head.

_She is inflicted with heavenly fire. Just like someone I love was a time ago. _

Jace nodded. He knew that much. Clary stirred, and ripped her hand away from jace's, clutching her stomach. "Clary, whats wrong?"

"M-my s-stomach it- AH- it burns!" She whimpered, tears spilling down her checks. All ace could do was hold her hand and tell her it was okay, even though he knew it wasn't. Zacriah waved his hands over her body, but stopped, his hand hovering over her stomach. Clary visibly relaxed, letting her grip on her stomach loosen, her face went slack, almost peaceful, and she sagged against the pillows, though there was till a thin film of sweat on her forehead, she seemed better.

_Are you aware, _brother Zachriah said slowly _That Clarissa is pregnant?_

"Yes," Jace said without even thinking.

Then jocelyn's voice, like a whip in the quiet room. "WHAT?"

**End of chapter! Sorry I'm taking so long to update, I've been so busy with school. I'm having writers block on what jocelyn's reaction will be, so if you guys could give me some ideas on her reaction, it would really help.**

**Until the next chapter, my little shadowhunters, BYE! :D -Mermaid12108**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**Hey Guys! Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this story. It truly means the world to me. Anyway, I know its been a few days, but i just published 3 new stories, and I've been busy with those. Please check them out. Two of them are for TMI and the 3rd one is for TID. Jocelyn's reaction in this chapter was requested by many users. I was actually surprised by how many. Just on a side note, have you guys ever watched the show **_Teen Wolf _** Or read the book **

_The Fault In Our Stars _**? Because they are both pretty freaking amazing. I'm going to start doing chapter songs because when I write I listen to music and I want to share what music inspired the writing. Okay? Okay. So, thank you for reading this and now I give you your well deserved chapter 5. **

**Chapter song(s): **

**Chapter 5:**

_Unknown fate _

Clary's eyes fluttered open, and when the blurriness cleared, she was able to see everything clearly.

"WHAT?" Her moms voice. She looked over to where Jocelyn was standing. Her mothers Eyes were wide, with barely controlled anger. Clary also noticed that her mother's hands were shaking at her side. Oh crap. Before anyone, even clary, could register what had happened, jocelyn had crossed the room, and slapped Jace, hard, across the cheek. His head snapped to the side from the blow, and he put a hand to his cheek.

"Mom." Jocelyn gave no impression of having heard her. With all the strength she could muster, Clary screamed "MOM!" Her mother heard that.

_Perhaps,_ Brother Zachriah said with no emotion in his voice._ You three would Like some time alone? _

Clary nodded, and Brother Zachriah left the room with out even a rustle of fabric.

"Mom." Clary said again, wincing as she sat up. Jocelyn looked from her hand to jace. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay. In truth, I kinda deserved it." Jace said.

"I'll meet you in your room after my mom and I are done talking?"

Clary asked jace, but he shook his head. "No. You're staying here."

"But-"

"No."

She sighed. Maybe she did need to stay a little longer, find out whatever the hell was wrong with her. "Okay. Fine."

Jace left, waiting in the hall no doubt. Jocelyn came over and sat on the bed beside Clary.

"It's not like I can yell at you." Her mom said. "Well, I can, but it would be kinda pointless."

"What do you mean?"

"You're almost 18. I got married at eighteen, had a kid by 19." Clary shuddered, thinking of Sebastian. Her mom noticed, and nodded. "Yeah I try to forget that part. But, anyways. Who am I to judge? I mean, you're a shadowhunter now. And I think that I just haven;t learned to except that, and that my baby girl is growing up."

"Mom, I'm always gonna be your little girl. Just bigger. In more ways than one." She said with a laugh. Her mom laughed too, wrapping her arm around clary's shoulders and clary leaned her head on her moms shoulder.

"So." Her mom said after a while. "I'm gonna be a grandma."

"Ya." Clary said softly. "And I'm gonna be a mom."

She said with a smile. "Brother zachria can tell you everything, you know."

Clary nodded. "I know."

"But you don't want to know?"

"Nope."

Her mom nodded. "I didn't either," Clary lifted her head up.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What about me?"

"Again, no."

"I never knew that."

"Her mom shrugged."

Someone knocked on the door, and then jacks voice came through a little muffled because of the door, saying: "I'n not going to get slapped again?"

Jocelyn laughed "No!"

Jace came in, and walked over to the bed. And then, the oddest thing happened. Jocelyn got up and wrapped her arms around jace in a hug. Clary's eyes widened. Jace stood rigid, not certain what to do. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her an awkward pat on the back. Clary gave him two thumbs up. Jocelyn pulled away, andHeaded for the door. "I love you." She said to clary. And then to jace, "And I don't hate you."

With that she was gone. "I just started thinking of something."

"What?"

"When my mom was talking to me, it made me realize something."

"Which is…"

"We are so not ready to be parents."

He sighed and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest. He put his chin on her head, and said,

"Of course we aren't ready. No one ever is. But, in time, we'll learn to be good, even though at times probably crappy, parents."

"How do you know?"

"You know how you went after me, when I was Sebastian's little Bitch, after everyone else had given up hope?"

She nodded.

"You went through hell just to get me back. You went into a hotel full of vampires that wanted to rip your head off to save Simon, and blew up a whole freaking ship just to save the ones you love. You will do anything for the people that you care about. _Thats_ how I know. You will be an amazing mother."

"And you'll be a great father."

"Our kid is going to be spoiled to death."

"Oh, I know."

As It turned out, Isabelle had been waiting to see clary, jumping up and down like and excited puppy. So when clary walked into the kitchen, isabelle nearly ambushed her in a hug.

"Iz-Can't-BREATH!"

"By the angel sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you okay? You scared the crap out of me earlier."

"Um, yeah. Sorta. About that. Izzy, theres something I need to tell you."

"Fire away, babe."

"I'm pregnant."

Isabelle squealed and threw her arms around clary again.

"Okay, Iz. Seriously stop squeezing me."

"Sorry, again. DO I GET TO BE THE AUNT?!"

"Of course."

Suddenly, a black haired head popped in the kitchen doorway.

"What the Hell are you screaming about?" Alec said, glaring at his sister.

"I GET TO BE THE AUNT!"

"What the-MANGUS!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"WHY DOES ISABELLE THINK SHE'S GOING TO BE AN AUNT!?"

Magnus' glittery head poked in right then. He looked at clary and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"How the hell did you know!?"

He lifted his hands and tiny blue sparks flew from his finger tips. "I got the magic in me."

Clary rolled her eyes. "_I'm_ the one who's pregnant." She told Alec, who was still looking confused.

"Oh."

A golden head joined in.

"Yeah. Oh."

"Aahh! Good dammit ace." Alec said, scowling at the boy above him.

"I'm going to make a celebratory dinner!" Isabelle announced, and at the same time, everyone shouted: "NO!"

"Jeez, Iz, are you trying to kill everyone, including our kid?" Jace asked.

Isabelle's look seemed it could burn through the wall it was so scary.

"Jeez."

Jace said, plucking a takeout menu of of the kitchen counter.

They had ordered3 boxes of pizza, and clary ate 4 slices.

"Well, Someone was hungry." Jace commented.

Clary blushed from embarrassment. Just then, church, sauntered i. He looked at clary, sniffed her legs a little, and jumped on her lap, then promptly fell asleep.

"Um, okay?" She said, petting the cats persian blue fur.

"Traitor." Jace said, glaring at the cat.

They all stayed up until late at night talking and joking like they never had. Some things were really changing, but clary knew she always had her friends by her side.


	6. AN

**A/N: MY MOM TOOK AWAY MY COMPUTER SO I CAN ONLY UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS. I'M SORRY. I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME FOREVER. :'(-MERMAID12108**


	7. Chapter 7 Stay with me

**Well, guys I know this is kind of a jump through months, and I don't really like when people do that, but for some reason I was really excited and couldn't wait to write this! But don't worry I'll make it up to you guys. I'll put the lost months in there at some point soon. I promise. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Unknown fate: Chapter 6**

_Unknown Fate _

Clary wobbled like a penguin into her room. Her back hurt like crap, and she had swollen ankles, always had to pee, was always tired/hungry, moody, etc. Thats the miracle of pregnancy, people. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her Japanese takeout bag and took out the steaming black takeout box. But she didn't have anywhere to put it. Or did she? She placed the container on her beach ball of a stomach. It balanced perfectly. Well, that was a bonus. She finished, and just as she was about to put her trash up, her phone rang. "Hey." She said, picking up.

"Hey beautiful."

"Jace, I'm _not_ beautiful right now."

"To me, you're always beautiful."

She couldn't help the blush that creeped up her cheeks. She was just glad he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you..."

"Well, duh, I mean other than that."

"Just eating lunch."

"Good. I want you to meet me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Central park."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry we're only meeting there. We're going somewhere else for the real surprise."

She smiled. "Okay. I just have to catch a cab," She said, already gathering her things. "And I'll meet you in 20?"

"See you then."

She waved her hand, trying to hail a cab. She finally got one. She slid in, the duck taped seats and the smell of cigarette smoke in the air familiar.

"Central park."

The driver responded by moving forward.

She looked out the window, the skyscrapers and trees passing by as they neared Central Park. Suddenly, the driver yelled, "Learn how to drive, you dumb shit!" And stuck his finger out the window. Just one of them. The guy kept driving, though obviously irritated. Clary dug out her phone, to play angry birds or something. She heard the screech of tire on asphalt, and then came the crash. She didn't even have time to scream. The impact was the worst. The cab went sliding across the road, hitting a telephone pole, putting a huge dent in the car. Glass shattered, and clary was thrown against the door, her head hitting the glass painfully, breaking it so it sent tiny shards into her hair and clothes. The car flipped onto its side, making sparks fly everywhere. She was tossed this way and that, every where she hit snaking her whole body painfully. Every thing seemed to happen so fast. And then time sped up with her. She was laying on the seat, her phone by her face. An agonizing wave of pain from her lower body hit her, and now she did scream. Her head hurt, well, like a car had crashed into it. She could hear her breath and heartbeat in her ears. The cab driver was out cold, his head resting on the dashboard. Except for a cut on his forehead, he seemed fine. Another wave of pain hit her again, this one more powerful. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. Those had only been two minutes apart. What was going on? She unlocked her phone, the screen was completely shattered, but it still worked, Thank the angel. She dialed **911**. "911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance." She said weakly, she couldn't keep the panic out if her voice.

"Mam, please stay clam. Where are you?"

"I-I don't know, the car crashed and I-AH-I can't move."

Couldn't they just track her phone? All she wanted was for the pain to stop, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"An ambulance will be there soon. Is there anyone you would like to contact?"

She told them jace's name and number. Everything after that happened in a blur. Flashing lights. Jace's voice, demanding to see her. Then her vision cleared. She was in a hospital hallway, on a gurney, jace was beside her, his hand in hers. She caught snippets of what the doctors were saying as they wheeled her down the hallway.

"The baby is in distress."

"-Losing a lot of blood,"

"-need a blood donor."

"-6 pints of O negative,"

"-might be some head trauma,"

Her hearing became muffled after that, and she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs.

They wheeled her into the O.R., placing a mask over her mouth and nose. Jace's hand ripped from hers, as the doctors held him back. Her arm fell limply, and Jace tried to get past the doctors. "Clary!"

"We're losing her!" She heard one of the doctors yell, before her eyelids fell like deadweights and she was gone.

Muahahahah! Review, and I'll give you a cookie! ~Mermaid12108


	8. Chapter 8 I'm never letting go

**Okay, guys. So, they were all out of virtual cookies at the store. Humph. Anyways, I know that last cliffhanger was pretty freaking evil. I'm sorry. Actually, not really. HAHAHAHAHHAHA. So, I promised you guys I'd bring in the lost memories at some point, right? Well, in the chapter we gain lost memory #1! I hope you guys like this chapter. There is a mix I listened to while writing this chapter. I will have a mix for this story up on my 8tracks account (Shadowhunter121) Like I have for my story, Unexpected Love, Soon. But, for now, here the one I listened to while writing this chapter. **

**You can view it here: /michellie-tgp/top-50-tvd-songs**

**Dancing scene song: New York, Snow Patrol. **

**1st clary scene song: I was wrong, sleeperstar.**

**-Mermaid12108**

_Unknown Fate _

**Jace P.O.V. **

**J**ace sat in the threadbare hospital chair. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't care. At all. All he cared about was Clary's limp, pale hand in his. He ran his thumb over the thin blue tracery of veins in her wrist, thinking. He should have been there, dammit! He shouldn't have called her, if he hadn't she wouldn't be on the brink of death by something so damn _mundane_. Beside him, the monitor beeped in time with the beats of her loving, brave, and ever careful heart, by something clipped to her index finger. She looked…she looked _dead_. She lay shock still, the thin hospital blanket tucked up to her chest, her arm that jace wasn't holding, lay straight, unmoving. Her skin was pale, as if all color and joy had been washed out of her. Her bright red hair was the only color in the pitiful room. He let himself drift back to a memory that he loved.

_He and Clary sat on a couch in the institute library, Clary laying against him. His hand was on her stomach, drawing little patterns, mostly middles little swirls of circles, sometimes of runes, and, more time than one, a heart. Then, something made his hand still. Under his fingertips, he felt the tinniest little flutter, but it was there. He moved his hand to the spot he had felt it again, and he felt it. A little _thump, thump_. It was the beat of their baby's heart. His face lit up into a grin, and he leaned down near Clary's ear, stirring her hair when he whispered: "Can you feel it?" _

_She turned her head to look at him obviously confused. "Feel what?"_

_He took her hand, and pressed it where his hand had been. After a few seconds, she gasped. "I-I can feel it," she said, grinning, joyous tears shining in her eyes. "It's our daughter's heartbeat." She whispered. _

_"How do you know it's a girl? It could also be a boy." Jace said, still smiling._

_"Mothers instinct." She said, sticking her tong out at him. _

_"Well, I call this boyfriends instinct." He said, and got up, holding his hand out to her. She took it, and he led her to the center of the library, sun filtering in on the exact spot and warming his skin. He put a hand on her shoulder, and another on the small of her back pulling her to him. "I don't know how to dance." She whispered. _

_He smiled, and said, "Just follow my lead." She did, and very slowly, she threaded her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned his cheek against her head, her red hair tickling his cheek. They stayed there, eyes, closed, just rocking, slowly, back in forth, locked in each others embrace, letting the outside world escape. it was just them, and nothing could ruin this moment. _

Jace woke from the memory with a start, and he realized he had fallen asleep. Simon, of all people, was shaking him awake. "What?" He asked sharply. It looked like the vampire hadn't even heard him. "How is she?" Simon whispered, head down.

Jace clenched his eyes shut. "I don't know." He admitted.

Simon needed, his head still down. His lips pressed into a thin white lune, and he left the room. Jace put his eyes back on clary, never, ever, letting her go.

_Stay with me,_ He pleaded silently. _I can't lose you. You're the world to me. You need to live. You need to see our daughter. She's beautiful. She looks just like you. Please, fight. For me, for our family. Please. _

**Clary P.O.V. **

**C**lary walked through endless, inky darkness, a hospital gown almost reaching her knees. Her footsteps echoed a million times. "Hello?" She called, and it just echoed of everywhere and nowhere, telling her she was alone. She felt a light pressure on her right hand, and she looked down. Her hand was extended to her left, and when she turned, the pressure became stronger, and the darkness around her seemed to lighten, even though everything but herself was blank darkness. She took a few steps forward, and she realized that the pressure on her hand was another hand, squeezing hers. when she looked up, she saw herself lying, lifeless, on a hospital bed. Jace was beside her, gripping her hand like a lifeline. She ran toward the door, all grins, and jumped though-but it bounced her back, like an invisible force field. She frowned, and pressed her hand against the barrier,palm flat, finger spread out. _This is my life, _She thought. _It's not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be okay. Alive. You cant keep this from me. YOU WILL NOT KEEP THIS FROM ME. _She thought viciously, and pressed her hand against the barrier, with the force of a mack truck. _"LET. ME. GO."_ She screamed, and the barrier gave way, breaking into a thousand shards that glittered around her, and disappeared before they hit the ground. She looked around the room, and went to jace. She smiled at him, tears building in her eyes. _I'm back. _She promised. _I'm not letting go. Ever again. _

_"I'll see you soon." _She whispered, her voice sounding like a quiet drizzle of rain. She bent over, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went over to her body. She knew what she had to do. She laid down in the same exact position as her body, and then, she saw warm, yellow and pink light form a haze around her, and she took a breath. A real breath. She was back. She opened her eyes, and looked at jace, happy tears flowing from her eyes. She smiled, laughter in her voice as she said, "Jace, look up, you ignorant, beautiful idiot." His head snapped up, and she lunged forward, wrapping herself around him in a hug, ignoring the way her stomach screamed in protest. He squeezed her back, and whispered a lullaby in her ear that she couldn't form at first, and then she did. It was her name. Just her name.

**Are you crying? I'm crying. I want to say, no ignorance or snottiness intended, that I am very, very, very proud of this chapter. I know its short, but…well. Please review. I love you guys so much for all the support you have given this story. Don't worry: It's not even near over. It's in the middle, actually. I hope I didn't make you cry to much. I made myself cry rioting this chapter, so I know its a feel packed chapter. With all my love, darlings.-Mermaid12108**


	9. Chapter 9 Alice Bell Herondale

**Lets just get right to the chapter. I'll talk later. **

**Clary P.O.V. **

_Unknown Fate _

"What did I tell you?" Clary whispered as she stroked her daughters fair golden locks back from her face. The baby's fist tightened around Clary's pinky when she did that. "Mothers instinct." "Whatever." Jace said, but he was smiling. Clary smiled at the way their daughter curved her lips up at an almost smile whenever they talked. "Alice Bell." Clary whispered. "What?" "What do you think of Alice, Ali for short, Bell Herondale?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love it." He said. "And I love you." He whispered in her ear, Their little only they could hear. "Alice Bell Herondale." Clary said louder, and Alice opened her emerald green eyes, smiling a smile that was all gums. Clary took that as a sigh of approval. "You like that Ali?" "Enough with the baby talk. Let me say hi to my niece already." Isabelle Lightwood said from the doorway, smiling. Even in a simple white blouse, jeans, silver sandals, and with her raven black hair in a braid, she looked stunning. Clary smiled. "Sure." She said, carefully handing Ali over to Izzy. "I swear, if Magnus puts eyeliner on our baby, I will kick his glittery ass." "Not unless you want to get your ass kicked right back, shadowhunter." Magnus said, strutting into the room with all his glittery glory. "Brother Zachria is here and he wants to talk to you." Alec said, joining the increasing crowd. "He wants to talk about putting protection spells on your baby."

{|•~•~•|}

Ali, for whatever reason, wasn't scared of the silent brothers. As they walked down the steps of the silent city, clary couldn't help but remember the first time that she had been they reached the middle of the...city, clary sucked in a sharp breath at what she saw. There was the eye; the shadowhunter's symbol for the sight of what mortals could not see, in the middle of the floor, and then, on one side: 8 silent brothers, there hoods pulled back revealing their scarred faces. And then there were 8 iron sisters, and Clary's eyes widened at the sight of them. The ends of their hair were dyed a fire red much like her own, and there were tattoos of fire e fused with metal and magic on their cheeks. At least they didn't look dead. They only looked half dead. Clary gulped, and then placed Ali in the middle of the eye. The circle lit up as the brothers and sisters chanted to spell in Latin. The light died down, and they all stepped down. It is done. A deep monotone voice said in Clary's head. She steeled forward to take her baby, cradling her in her arms. And then her baby started to glow with golden light. The light flared, snaking over Clary and Ali, and then Clary heard a soft pop. She opened her eyes and gasped. She, jace and Ali were now in Chinese town. "Jace?" "Hmm?" He said, looking around. "I think our baby just teleported us." "Uh...yea. I guess she did." Ali brought her hand over one of Clary's runes. The light flared once again, and then they were in the institute kitchen, with everybody staring at them. Ali giggled. "They weren't here a second ago, were they?" Alec said, looking bewildered. "Holy shit your baby is doctor who!" Izzy said. "Uh...what?" She shook her head. "Nothing. I've been hanging around Simon to much." "Clearly." Jace clamped his hand over his nose, followed by izzy and Alec. "Alright." Jace said loudly. "Who farted?" Clary held the baby a little away from her body. "Ali did." "Oh, gross." "And now we have to change her." Clary said slowly, as thrilled to do it as she was with the idea of skinny dipping into a put of vipers. The next few seconds went down like this. Clary: I'll call mom. Jace: I'll get the febreze. Izzy: I'll get the diapers. Alec: I'm outta here. And so they went, off to change their baby for the first time.

**Wow, this chapter did not want to be written! Next chapter I'll have them change Ali. It's gonna be fun to write that one. I know this was short, but I had 30 minutes. I tried. See you soon, and don't use my niece to teleport! ;)~Mermaid12108**


End file.
